Big the Cat
Big the Cat is a large mobian cat, a fisherman, and a member of the Freedom Fighters. During Dr. Eggman's attempt at using Chaos to destroy Station Square, Big found himself caught in the middle when his friend Froggy became part of Eggman's schemes, where he assisted Sonic the Hedgehog in stopping Perfect Chaos. Though physically strong and imposing of stature, Big is a gentle and easy-going, though somewhat dim-witted, person with a heart of gold. Big resides deep within the Mystic Ruins, where he spends most of his time fishing in tranquility with his best friend, Froggy. Big is not one for going on grand adventures, preferring his peaceful and quiet lifestyle in the jungle. However, should his friends be in danger or in need of his aid, Big will not hesitate to help out and protect them in any way he can. When the Shattered World Crisis broke out, Big joined the Freedom Fighters in their efforts to restore the planet. History Early Life The majority of Big's past is unknown. His parents abandoned him at a very young age. Because of this he was not able to learn or go into education, but he was able to learn and pick up a few words by listening to passersby. After a few years of being alone in the Mystic Ruins, he managed to find a frog close to his death. Being the only one around, Big couldn’t think of anything to do but help him. After successfully healing him he then decided to keep him and named him Froggy. Sonic Adventure Big was sleeping peacefully in his hut one night, when he woke up and saw that his friend, Froggy, had swallowed his lucky charm: the yellow Chaos Emerald. As soon as he noticed that Froggy had grown a tail, Froggy ran off, causing Big to chase after him. Big followed Froggy all over Station Square, from Twinkle Park to Icecap. Big was able to catch Froggy at Emerald Coast, but E-102 Gamma, a robot made by Eggman, snatched him from Big and ran off. Seeing that, Big tried to convince the robot to give him Froggy back, but without any positive results. Later, Big went on board the Egg Carrier to once again reunite with his pal, Froggy. He had to fish him out of one of the many water tanks on the Hot Shelter. After finally catching Froggy, Big was teleported by Tikal into the past for a while, so she could pass him a message, just like she did to the others about Chaos, the god of destruction. In Big's case, he was shown just how important his "lucky charm" really was. When he got back to the present, he decided to try to get out of the Egg Carrier, but was caught by Dr. Eggman and Chaos 4, which then evolved to Chaos 6 when he absorbed Froggy (whose tail and Chaos Emerald had now disappeared). Just then, Sonic appeared to the rescue. Big merely had to fish Froggy out of Chaos 6, leaving the rest to Sonic once he rescued his buddy. After leaving Chaos to Sonic, Big found the Tornado 2 and decided to fly home with it, but crashed it near his house. However, that made the Chaos Emerald inside the Tornado 2 an easy target to Chaos when he was on a vicious rampage to gather all seven by himself. When Perfect Chaos destroyed the city of Station Square, Big gave one of the seven Chaos Emeralds to Sonic so he could go super and defeat Perfect Chaos. Sonic Heroes Some time later, Big teams up with Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit to find Froggy and Chocola who had recently vanished, supposedly kidnapped. After defeating the Egg Emperor on the Egg Fleet, the Eggman clone piloting the Mech turns into a puddle of liquid, and Chocola and Froggy rise out of it. He later joins the other teams in defeating the true villain behind Froggy's and Chocola's capture, Metal Sonic, by buying Team Sonic enough time to use the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Colors Having apparently followed Froggy into the Aquarium Park in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, Big tries to search for Froggy at one of the rides, but has to clear a mission to be allowed to enter. He soon after meet Sonic and Tails, and explains that he is looking for Froggy. Sonic then says that he would help looking for Froggy by taking the mission. Sonic soon returns, but says he could not find Froggy, much to Big's disappointment. Big then asks if Sonic and Tails are hungry and they admit they could go for a bite to eat. As they ask Big what kind of snack he was thinking about, Big says fish and shows them a Chopper, much to their displeasure. Big is later joined in his search for Froggy by Amy who is also trying to find Sonic. They soon run into Sonic and Tails, and Amy asks Sonic to entertain them by clearing a mission. After Sonic clears it, Amy offers to make a picnic for them, which Big eagerly asks if he can join them. He is also inspired to run after seeing Sonic, but Amy says he has to lose some weight first. Shattered World Crisis Act One During a typical day of fishing in the Mystic Ruins, Big met Sonic and Tails who arrived at his home looking for Rotor and the Sky Patrol. The duo (who had recently returned from the Super Genesis Wave with memories of a different timeline) were puzzled as to why Big was back at his old home and not in Mobotropolis, to which the cat was clueless. Nonetheless, Big was more than happy to help his friends locate Rotor, and ended up running into Rotor's attempt to stop a horde of Badniks. Ultimately, Big showed he still had a heroic bone in his body by fighting off Silver Sonic and protecting Sky Patrol, the cat opting to stick around afterwards. He was later present on Sky Patrol when Sonic retrieved Amy Rose and Sally and had a front row seat to the destruction of the planet. With the Shattered World Crisis in full swing, Big aided the Freedom Fighters in rescuing people in the nearest location ravaged by the split: Station Square, where he fished people out of the flooded streets and effortlessly tossed a car to one side to rescue people trapped in Twinkle Park. He subsequently took up residence aboard the Sky Patrol with his teammates where they set out to restore their damaged world to normal. Big remained on the Sky Patrol with Bunnie D'Coolette, Cream, Cheese, and Froggy while the other Freedom Fighters went on missions in Meropis and the Crystal Cave. Upon the return of the latter group with a Chaos Emerald, Big cautioned Froggy to stay away from it, remembering their last encounter with such a gem. During a later mission to recover a Chaos Emerald, Big was left behind on the Sky Patrol while most of the other Freedom Fighters were split into teams for the mission. However, when both Team Freedom and their backup squad of Team Fighters were caught in a trap set by Eggman, Big joined Cream, Cheese, Omochao, and T-Pup in flying in to rescue them. Some time later, Big helped Rotor, Sally, and Tails defend the Sky Patrol from an attack by several of Dark Gaia Monsters, holding them off until the sun caused them to disappear. Shortly thereafter, the group was surprised by Nicole receiving a distress call from the Digital World, apparently sent by her creator Dr. Ellidy. As Nicole disappeared to investigate, Sally recruited Big and Tails to head to Dr. Ellidy's house on Isolated Island and find out exactly what was going on. During the flight, Big questioned whether Ellidy was Nicole's "daddy," which Sally admitted was as good a term as any for the scientist's relationship to their computer friend. The trio arrived on Isolated Island and were surprised to be greeted by several Badniks who made no moves to attack them, instead leading them to Ellidy's house where they arrived just in time to meet the returning Ellidy and Nicole. The following day were shown Ellidy's latest discovery: the Red Star Ring. Big then joined Sally in going to investigate the island's Lake of Rings and its strangely unresponsive Badnik sentry, and along the way was questioned by the princess as to how he felt about Nicole. Big responded that he liked her, and did not care about the fact that she was not a real living being. The pair soon arrived at the lake and retrieved a second Red Star Ring, but were then unexpectedly attacked by the Badnik sentry, whom Big handily dispatched. Returning to Ellidy's home, they gave him the ring and reported the incident before preparing to settle in for the night. Big was later awakened by an unpleasant development-Dark Gaia Creatures and Ellidy's Badniks were attacking, the later under the control of the evil computer virus known as Phage. After trying to keep the attackers out of the house, Tails and Big were ordered by Sally to go recover a Chaos Emerald that Phage had discovered on the island to keep it out of her hands. Arriving at the Lake of Rings, the pair discovered that the lake was infested with Badniks, preventing them from swimming for it. Undaunted, Big employed his signature fishing abilities to pull the yellow gem out of the water with ease, much to Tails' surprise. Unfortunately, the pair were then forced to deal with an arriving force of Dark Gaia's Minions. Luckily, however, Nicole was successful in shutting Phage out of the digital world, allowing Eggman's robots to rise back to life and fight the monsters off for the heroes. The next day, Big and his comrades left the island to meet up with the rest of the Freedom Fighters in Mykonos, Greece. They would later travel to Crystal Desert Zone in search of another Chaos Emerald, and succeeded in recovering the jewel and helping a G.U.N. unit that had been attacked by Metal Sonic. Worlds Unite Big and his friends were later called to Mobotropolis to answer the threat of an attacking M'egga Man. Big attempted to crush the invader under his massive bulk, but proved unable to stop the latest of the Roboticized Masters. Even the aid of Gemerl and Knuckles the Echidna failed to stop him, and he succeeded in activating one of the Unity Engines created on the orders of Sigma. This resulted in a fusion of Sonic's Earth and Earth in the year 20XX, and the Freedom Fighters found themselves in an unlikely alliance with several Robot Masters, Team Sticks, and the Maverick Hunters. The force of heroes then boarded the Sky Patrol in order to challenge Sigma and halt his plans. They later faced his Mechaniloid army under the command of the Deadly Six, and Big fought against the robots and Zeti, teaming up with Gemerl to tackle Zomom. Unfortunately, the aliens then used their powers to force the robots and Bunnie to attack their friends, and Big found himself having to restrain his cyborg friend to help her resist their control. Fortunately, the villains were defeated and their puppets freed by Eggman and Dr. Wily. Regrettably, Big and his friends were then set upon by Sigma's Maverick army, who descended on the weary heroes in droves. After a brief struggle, in which Big fought against Tunnel Rhino, most of them departed for other worlds through Genesis Portals. A handful remained behind to finish them off, but were then engaged by a quartet of heroes who arrived from the world of Street Fighter. They succeeded in dispatching the Mavericks, and then joined Big and the others in pursuing the rest of Sigma's army to other worlds. Act Two Following Sigma's defeat, Big and his friends went back to trying to repair the shattered world. This involved searching for the Gaia Keys, whose Guardians were also being hunted by the Egg Army. Big soon joined Sonic and Antoine in traveling to Amman, Jordan, where they would team up with the Desert Raiders to rescue Key Guardian Ehsan. Big later went to Beijing, China to recover another Gaia Key with the help of the Shijin Warriors. Big later went with Cream, Cheese, and Tails to Castle Acorn. After stopping by at Cream's house, the three were accompanied by Gemerl, and Big stored a chest containing the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Keys in a vault in the castle. Unfortunately, the Hooligans and Witchcarters attacked the city with the aid of multiple Badniks, and the chest containing the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Keys was stolen by Metal Sonic. Though they were too late to stop Metal Sonic, Big, Cream, and Cheese arrived to rescue Gemerl as well as fend off the Witchcarters, Hooligans, and Badniks. While in Cream's house, just after the world had been restored, Big and his friends were telepathically contacted by Chip, who bid them farewell. Personality Big is a kind, relaxed individual who is incredibly loyal to his friends and quick to take action against any enemies. However, he is not highly aggressive, merely acting to defend others or prevent evil beings from causing harm. Big loves fishing, and is happier enjoying the serenity around a pond than he is going on adventures. However, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, as important things sometimes pass right through his mind. This does not mean Big is stupid, however, but more so that he is a very slow thinker. Despite this, he's loyal and reliable to his friends and cares deeply for all of them. He also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which is probably why he chose to live in the Mystic Ruins jungle without technology. Big also encourages others and is not the selfish type. Big has an ability to stay calm in any situation, even when he has lost Froggy. Big is amazed by a lot of things and is almost always upbeat, even when he is in danger. One of the only instances of the cat losing his upbeat nature is when he momentarily loses hope of finding Froggy and sadly suggests going home before Amy rekindles his spirit. Powers and abilities Big is a massively strong being, capable of throwing heavy objects like cars with ease or stopping such massive and powerful enemies as Silver Sonic completely in its tracks. Physical abilities Big is regarded as one of Sonic's strongest and toughest friends. He possesses a superhuman level of physical strength, enough to lift and throw entire cars and massive boulders larger than himself with little effort, shatter rocks and metal with brute strength, and even knock away objects with such force that they ignite fire. Due to his large size, Big does not possess any superhuman speed or agility. However, he capable of running at rather high speeds by normal standards. He also has enough agility to grind on rails. Big has extreme amounts of toughness and durability due to his bulk. When struck by attacks, Big's bulk will cause most strikes to just bounce right off him, and he can in some cases, when giddy enough, not even feel the attacks at all, making Big nearly impossible to be taken down. Big's toughness also makes him impervious to conditions and substances that would otherwise be hazardous to normal people such as poison gas, waters well below sub-zero temperatures, and harmful energy barriers. Big is a very capable swimmer, being able to swim to far depths and through underwater grottos and even walk on the bottom of pools like he is walking on dry land. Big also seems to have rather advanced climbing capabilities, given how Big is able to appear in high places where there is nearly no means of climbing up there. Moves and techniques Most of Big's fighting moves and techniques involves the usage of his Fishing Rod. When using his Lure Attack, Big uses his Fishing Rod to hit opponents or throws his Fishing Rod's lure out and strikes opponents with it from afar. Other offensive moves involving Big's Fishing Rod is his Big Fishing technique, where Big swings his lure around so it becomes a large, lethal weapon to knock opponents into submission, and his Lure Whip, where Big captures opponents in his Fishing Rod's treat and trips them. For traversing the environment, Big can use his Umbrella Descent to glide through mid-air by folding out his Fishing Rod's umbrella during a mid-fall. When not using his Fishing Rod, Big can attack by using Body Press, where he drops his entire body down on enemies, crushing them and create powerful energy shockwaves. Big could also perform variants of the Spin Attack, such as the Spin Jump, where Big can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything he lands on, and the Homing Attack, where Big jumps and home in on an enemy to attack. Miscellaneous skills Due to spending most of his time fishing, Big is a highly experienced fisherman, being able to fish just about anything up from the waters with his Fishing Rod, ranging from regular fish of various shapes and sizes to hostile robotic Choppers and even Froggy when he's under the influence of Chaos. Big has an excellent sense of smell, as when he was able to catch Froggy's sense while the frog was presumably held capture deep within Bullet Station, which was an impressive feat given the large amount of distance between them at the moment. Big's main weakness, his low intelligence, is also a strength in certain situations. Big also appears to have some skills with machinery despite his nonurban habitat, seeing as he flew Tails' Tornado 2 from Eggman's airship and managed to land it safely. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/allies * Froggy (best friend) * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic ** Tails ** Sally ** Nicole ** Omochao ** Rotor ** Bunnie ** Antoine ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) *** Cream and Cheese (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) * Chaotix ** Charmy ** Espio ** Vector * G.U.N. ** Team Dark *** Shadow *** Rouge *** E-123 Omega * Knuckles * Shade Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Badnik Horde * E-102 Gamma (when he stole Froggy) * Chaos (formerly) * Pir'Oth Ix * Shade (formerly) See also * Big the Cat * Big the Cat Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Mobians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Characters Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn)